Sick tortoise
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Maura is distracted and can't keep her mind at work, due to the fact Bass is seemingly ill. Jane tells her to go home and be with him and that she will check upon her later.


_**Disclaimer, I don't own Rizzoli and Isles and I don't make any money from it.**_

* * *

_**Sick tortoise**_

"Maura, are you listening?" Jane said, as they stood over the autopsy table. Normally Maura would have been all over the body doing the autopsy, but not today. She had seemed really distracted lately. Now she was standing over the body, scalpel in hand ready to the V-incision but something was holding her back it seemed.

"I'm sorry Jane, what did you say?" Maura asked, looking at her friend and coworker with confused eyes.

"How did he die, was she murdered or not?" asked Jane again with a frown.

"I…I don't know?" said Maura with a sigh.

"What do you mean, you usually tell these things right away, in most cases without a closer look," said Jane.

"I know…I know, I just can't seem to focus right now," she said truthfully.

"I can see that, what is the matter, you have been seen distracted for days, you're not ill are you?" asked Jane worried.

"No, I'm fine, it's…Bass," said Maura, seemingly falling apart.

Jane took her into her arms, gently stroking her, knowing how much Maura loved her pet tortoise. If something was wrong and he wouldn't make it through Maura would be crushed, it had already been so much with her giving her morrow to save her step-sister. In the end her birth-mother had caused a lot of trouble, and Jane hated to see her friend upset like that. She leaned and whispered, "What's wrong with Bass?"

"He…he…he has not been eating for days and he has also become more withdrawn. It's just not like him," Maura sobbed into her shoulder.

"I take it this has not happened before?" Jane said in a soft tone.

"Never and as you know I've had him since I was very young," said Maura.

"I know you have, have you seen the vet?" asked Jane.

"Of course, he couldn't find anything wrong with him, I just can't get why he's not eating, I tried everything, and I'm up all day and night worrying, I'm so tired Jane," she whispered, leaning on her friend.

"I've noticed that, maybe you should just take a sick day and go home to be with him, after the autopsy, I could come by to check on you when my shift is done," Jane suggested.

"I should…" Maura started when Jane interrupted, "He's like a child to you, go home Maura."

She nodded vaguely, breaking free from her, carefully talking to her body while examining the body, finding that he as she though had been suffocated. She found a memory stick in his throat which she gave to Jane. Jane watched as she sewed up the body and put the man away; making sure her friend was okay before leaving.

* * *

Once Maura got home, Bass didn't come padding like her normally would. She sighed calling out for him, finding some of his favorite lettuce in the fridge. She called for him at first, her worry was growing, where was he, he wasn't dead was he?

She in the end found him under the couch saying, "Come here, Bass."

He padded closer to his owner, letting his head stretch a little to greet her. She stroked her head, before she asked, "Do you feel like eating now?"

She offered him the lettuce but he pulled his head back, seemingly not hungry. Tears of frustration and worry started to fall from Maura's brown eyes. She was so tired and was almost about to give up, not getting why he wouldn't eat. He sensed her sorrow and went out to push on her with his tiny had, making her stroke his shell. He gave out a noise of pleasure, before padding over to his water bowl to drink. Maura kicked of her heels and lay down on the couch in a fetal position, the hand holding the lettuce hanging towards the floor so he could eat. She was crying hard now, shivering, not knowing how to stop her tears, she was just so very tired. In the end she was to fall asleep, her hand still against the floor, hoping Bass would eat.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later locked herself into Maura's place; she had a spare key for emergencies and she felt this was one. She found her friend sleeping on the couch and Bass dragging and chewing on some lettuce she had in her hand.

Jane smiled wondering if she should wake her friend or not, but she choose not to, instead she went to the fridge to find more lettuce to the tortoise. As he came padding over, knowing Jane, he reached for the leafs. Jane stroked him over the shell, feeding him, whispering, "You really shouldn't scare Maura like that, it's not nice."

Maura changed position, making a small sound as Jane said, "She's cute sleeping, isn't she."

"I'm not," she heard Maura say as she opened her eyes and looked at her. Jane smiled foolishly at her saying, "You are, Dr. Isles."

"Stop it, he's eating how?" she said, looking at her animal.

"Not sure, he's eating of your hand when I can in," said Jane honestly.

"He was, any theories detective Rizzoli," said Maura with a soft laugh.

"I think he was lonely because you haven't been much home lately and so you probably haven't taken as good care of him as you should, leading to him acting up to get attention," said Jane and smiled at her.

"Awwwe, my poor Bass, I promise I will spend more time with you," said Maura in a soft tone and pet his shell, he lifted his head at her. Jane knew she had to be crazy when she thought he was smiling at his owner.

"Well, my work here is done, so I better be on my way," said Jane, glad the animal seemed to be okay now.

"Oh can't you stay," said Maura, looking her with pleading eyes.

"I do suppose so as I don't rightly have any plans," said Jane with a shrug, sitting down next to her. Maura leaned on to her as Jane turned on the TV, watching project runway as that was the only watchable that was on.

"Don't you think this outfit is horrible, Maura?...Maura?" Jane asked again, looking at her friend, her chest going peacefully up and down as she was curled up close to her. Jane smiled figuring it was best to let her sleep as she probably hadn't done much of that lately due to worries for Bass. She stroked her gently, whispering in a soft tone, "Sweet dreams, Dr. Isles."

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
